


Black

by Sariau



Series: Retro [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Snippets, Touya Akira is color blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariau/pseuds/Sariau
Summary: This is for those who asked for a bit more of this old story.
Relationships: Ogata Seiji/Shindou Hikaru
Series: Retro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821322
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Akira

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/gifts), [OMGTHEFEEL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGTHEFEEL/gifts), [zillagrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillagrrl/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) asked:
>> 
>> You know we can expand it by seeing the growth of Ogata/Shindou pair, Sai and his growing influence at NetGo also Hikaru having two playing style in Go. I want to see Touya Akira growth as a go professional and how the Touya family is having a bond with Hikaru Shindou.

Seji perused the tidy isle of clothes hung on hangers. His usual suits were starting to show their wear past the point of mending them, and so here he was. A reflection from a display case at the end of the isle drew his attention away from inspecting one of the jackets, and couldn’t help but smirk.

* * *

“You realize I don’t wear cufflinks, right?” Shindou stated with a flat face. The blond nudged the little box back across the table. Seiji didn’t pick it back up, fiddling with his own empty box. He had found a round set of cufflinks in white and an identical set and black, and had bought them both with the intention of wearing one of each. He had even done so, and he enjoyed the little Go stone looking cufflinks on his new jacket. Seji had also hoped the blond in front of him would have accepted the gift.

There was a sigh, but he didn’t look up. “Fine. Okay. Fine. I’ll figure something out for them.” Seji caught Shindou swiping the box and dropping it on top of a stack of papers. “Just don’t pout. You’re distracting, and I need to work.”

Indeed. Seji looked over the rather large table Shindou had in his apartment. There were research books of all kinds left open and nested in each other to certain pages, and stacks of paper making everything an uneven pile. Then there was his own corner left neat and tidy for meals and sometimes his laptop.

“What are you doing next week?” Seji asks. He knows it’s going to be work, work, and more work. But he can be hopeful.

Shindou hummed. Somehow, an ink smudge was on his cheek. Seji glanced at the other’s fingers, and spotted the culprit. Shindou had a freshly printed paper under his tapping fingers, smudging the dots and lines.

Seji’s preoccupation ended and realized he missed most of what Shindou had said.

“-I have to finish this before then or I won’t be able to give my full attention, you know?” Seji nodded along. It was easy to understand what he hadn’t heard. Shindou had a match next week -work- but he had to finish translating -more work- or he would keep thinking about it during the match.

* * *

Seji didn’t think much about that conversation until the next week. He had been participating in a go study group at the Touya residence when the front door slammed open.

He had been the closest to the door, so he sighed and got up. He expected Akira to have come with that Waya kid, but no. He could hear the voices in the hall.

“But can I wear blacks with browns?” That was Akira. At least he doesn’t have to deal with robbers. That had been a slim chance. What’s this about colors though?

“It depends. With your skin tone and hair color, you’ll look like a patch of army camouflage if those are your only colors. Hang on, let me check something.” That was Shindou alright, and it explains the door slamming. “Okay, here. You take that test, and I’ll take care of these.” 

Seji steps around the corner, and almost bumps into Shindou loaded down with full plastic bags.

* * *

Akira glances up from the colorblind test Shindou had pushed on him to watch the couple bicker.

“He _asked_ me for fashion advice. He said yes if he wanted to go shopping with me.”

“But you’ve never agreed to go shopping for clothes with me.”

“Ah, that is because you are a lost cause-”

“How am I a lost cause? I dress professionally, and despite the faces you make at it, my fashion works.”

“-that I have given up on. Really, Seji? Pure white? You only get away with it because you’re one of those kooky eccentric types with a pretty face and lots of money.”

A pause, which Akira very carefully pretends he is immersed in this very riveting color test. Yup. Uhuh. Very concentration.

“You think my face is pretty?”

Akira cannot take this for much longer. He is going to burst if these two don’t realize they’ve been USTing for the past three years. It was funny at first, but they never caught on, and it’s a mixture of sad, disbelief and disappointment that this has lasted so long. 

He’s also got a bet riding on it. Most people at the Go Association are in on it too.

“Yeah?”

He has to say something. He doesn’t care if he wins anymore so long as they stop being so oblivious to each other. He’d rather them sneaking off suspiciously and giving calf eyes at each other over this.

Fuck it.

“Ogata stares at your butt too.” He says into the awkward silence that soon feels like he’s being murdered via glare from Ogata himself. Not that he’s looking, since he has his attention riveted to the phone screen. No need for eye contact with this stupidity. “And you two have been dating since before I met Shindou. You obviously like each other from how much you eye each other when the other isn’t looking. You also flirt- a lot. There’s been a bet going on for how long you’ll last like this, but I can’t take it anymore.”

Akira scoops up the shopping bags from Shindou’s loose grip,replaces it with the phone and the unfinished color test, and leaves the two idiots in the genkan to figure their stuff out.

He managed to close the door to his room before he heard, “ _WHAT?_ ” through the walls.

His quota for chaos has been fulfilled for the week.

Akira sighed at his own thought as he dropped his new clothes onto his bed to sort, fold, and put away. Shindou has been rubbing off on him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get into everything, but things shall continue on from here! I've got a few ideas :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[OMGTHEFEEL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGTHEFEEL/pseuds/OMGTHEFEEL)** asks:
>
>> i wish there was an outsider's pov
> 
> And **[zillagrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillagrrl/pseuds/zillagrrl) **asks:
>
>> I love that Grandpa and Grandma were there to provide shelter and acceptance when he needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter this time. I have some plans for later, but I don't have the stuff that goes in the middle. 
> 
> Comments really help, and questions and ideas stoke the creative process. If you have any of those, please leave a comment! I'd greatly appreciate it!

Heihachi has always had an open ear and door for his only grandson. He is grateful for it when his grandson stops by with his friend.

His grandson has come a far way from the waterlogged teen with all his worldly possessions on his back. 

Hikaru is grinning, tugging his friend around by their locked elbows. His eyes are bright, his clothes are well-kept, his hair is dyed but clean and held back from his face by a headband. He looks like he is taking care of himself. Good. 

Heihachi had worried Hoshiko was going to run herself ragged keeping Hikaru in one piece and in one direction. Looks like the hard part is over for now.

Hoshiko calls them inside for tea and snacks, and Hikaru goes instantly for the mochi. His friend is a little stiff, and now that Heihachi is paying attention, he notices they are sitting rather close.

Well then.

That is sweet, actually. Hikaru is introducing his family. He feels a warmth in his chest, and for once he doesn’t worry about it. 

Heart attacks feel different.


End file.
